In firearm training facilities, such as shooting ranges, in which multiple shooters fire simultaneously on respective dedicated targets or a single shared target, tracking of individual shooter performance is paramount. Shooting ranges which utilize non-live fire ammunition, for example, laser-based firearm training, may provide comprehensive individualized shooter performance data, as the firearm munition discharges may be laser pulses which can be easily correlated by a computer system with detection of corresponding laser pulse strikes on the target. However, conventional shooting ranges that utilize live fire ammunition cannot provide simple means for linking individual shooters with their individual performance. More complicated means exist by providing the shooters with body mounted detection mechanisms, however, such means can be cumbersome for the shooter.
Combat training simulations, such as those employed by, for example, military, law enforcement and security organizations, may provide means for comprehensive performance data. Combat training simulations are typically divided into the main categories of live simulations, constructive simulation, and virtual simulations. In live simulations, real people operate real systems in non-operational modes, for example, the operation of real firearms using laser pulses instead of live fire ammunition. In constructive simulations, simulated people operate simulated systems, for example military style war games, in which real people may make inputs to the simulation, in other words—command, control and decision-making processes, but cannot directly take actions to effect immediate outcomes. In virtual simulations, real people operate computer-based simulated systems, for example, virtual shooting simulators. Live simulations and virtual simulations can provide means for comprehensive individualized shooter performance data, as live simulations utilize laser-based ammunition, as discussed above, and virtual simulations are strictly computer-based which allow computer systems to track individual performance.
However, live fire combat training, which utilizes live fire ammunition, which is typically regarded as the most effective and realistic form of combat training, does not provide the basic features of virtual and live simulations, such as individual shooter performance tracking, and therefore training involving live fire is usually an undocumented experience that does not support methodological learning and efficiency processes over time. Furthermore, live fire combat training does not provide any means for collaborative training between multiple shooters deployed in different geographic locations.